Astios
Astios is the world in which The Meridien Chronicles takes place. It is comprised of 6 main lands: Lithcalen, Emyrheim, Thronheim, Draetoss, Ancalen, and Arken. At first there was nothing. Astios was a barren plain, dark and desolate. But one day, a sprout emerged, and it was called Kel Marane. He was the first of the Kel, those who brought Magic into the physical realm. He created the rest of his kin, great, towering trees, who watched over the realm as it began to flourish with green over thousands of years, and they called it the Kelmare. An endless forest. The Kel created creatures large and small, winged and flightless, to populate the realm. They created the Durmsem, Dwarves, in Hin Lodar, and the fair High Elves in Wese Thalor. But one day, the kel made a mistake. They created Men in the land of Lithcalen. They were not men as we know them, but fairer and darker—Ancient Lithcalenians. They learned of their masters and cherished their land, and feared the magic and the Kel who had brought them into being. There was one among them named Dunkodst. He did not fear the Kel or their magic, instead, he made his own. He fashioned himself a darker magic, one not with the power to create, but to destroy and rot. He called it Komsecht, and bound his soul to it. It gave him extended life and great power. The world slowly grew dark and cold. The skey greyed and the trees wilted. In awe and fear of this knew dark magic, many Lithcalenians turned from Kel Marane and instead called Dunkodst master. Soon, the only trace of the Faithful stood against legions of dark wizards, and Dunkodst’ 6 demonic acolytes: Sen’Krad, master of magic Nuish’Kefni, Master of Death and Disease Omeska Saphos, Master of the Sword Thitem’Luran, Master of Beasts Dane Shawson, Master of Time Frinok’Sortemus, Master of Illusion Just as all seemed lost, a great light shone upon Dunkodst’s fortress in Angul. The air crackled with magic and erupted in a blinding green light. It was a portal to the plane of Death, and Dunkodst was forced into it by the Will of the Kel, nearly depleting their magical abilities. His acolytes fled across Lithcalen. Peace was restored, but the world was broken. The people of lithcalen united under one banner once again, but the continent was divided over time by war and visit by dwarves, elves, and orcs. The Ancient Lithcalenians faded into memory, devolving into modern Men in the country of Meridian after several uprisings in their corrupt government. All that remains of the endless forest of Kelmare is a grove in Ancalen, where some say Kel Marane still rests… Lithcalen':' A diverse land mass separated into 5 regions, home of the Men of Meridien Ancalen: Crescent Island to the Northwest of Lithcalen, a place where magic is still very much a part of society, ally to Meridien Arken: Islands to the East of Lithcalen Thronheim: The northern region and home of the Dwarves of Hin Lodar Draetoss: Eastern region Emyrheim: Southern region, known for the Sly Barrens, a desert stretching thousands of miles. Category:Meridien Chronicles Category:Universes Category:Astios